Mirror
by Hikaru Akitsuki
Summary: El ver reflejada su relación en otra pareja le hará ver lo que esta haciendo mal y todo el dolor que puede causar la indiferencia y su fria forma de tratar a la persona que ama...Crossover yaoi etre ¡¡Yu gi oh y gravitation!


Era una hermosa mañana, el sol a penas comenzaba a salir; dos chicos caminaban por las calles centrales de esa ciudad desconocida para ellos, el chico de cabello rosa podría haber disfrutado más del paseo sino fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de que se escaparon sin avisar a nadie y sabía que cuando regresaran K estaría con su querida mágnum en la mano esperando para recibirlos.  
  
Sakuma-san, regresemos por favor – dijo el de cabello rosa.  
  
Shu-chan te he dicho que me llames ryu-chan – le contestó el otro haciendo pucheros.  
  
Esta bien Ryu-chan, ¿podemos volver al hotel ahora?  
  
Nop, Kumagoro y Ryu-chan se divierten mucho. ¿Verdad que tu también te diviertes mucho Kumagoro? – habló refiriendose al muñeco de peluche rosa con forma de conejo que siempre llevaba consigo.  
  
Pero si K se da cuenta de que salimos sin permiso nos matará – no recibió contestación a lo ultimo que dijo por que Ryuichi había salido corriendo tras un camión de helados – ¡Ryu-chan, esperameeee!  
  
********** **********  
  
Joey odiaba levantarse temprano, aunque le gustaba sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana en su cara mientras va en su bicicleta; claro que no es lo mismo salir a pasear que tener que trabajar a esa hora, pero no podía hacer otra cosa a menos que quisiera morirse de hambre y dejar morir de paso a su padre que no podía hacer nada por que siempre estaba que se caía de borracho.  
  
Trató de dejar esos pensamientos y así evitar enojarse con su padre antes de llegar a casa y verlo dormido en el piso o en cualquier lugar donde hubiera suficiente espacio, que en su casa no era mucho que digamos; pero los pensamientos que vinieron después fueron mucho peores... Seto Kaiba... era lo primero que se le venía a la mente en cuanto se descuidaba. ¡No, tenía que sacarse a ese tipo de la cabeza! Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses como para tener que recordarlo a cada momento.  
  
Unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas. Podía decirse que tenía lo que había deseado, una relación con Kaiba, pero esta relación no era del tipo que hubiera querido. En pocas palabras era utilizado por el otro para saciar su sed de sexo. Hacía mucho que estaba conciente de su amor por el castaño, pero nunca pensó que el otro también estaba al tanto y se aprovecharía de eso.  
  
Pronto llegó a su trabajo, no supo ni como es que había llegado a salvo hasta allí teniendo la cabeza en otro mundo, pero ahora no importaba, sería mejor empezar a trabajar si no quería ser despedido.  
  
********** **********  
  
Ahora si que estaban en problemas, no sabían siquiera como es que habían llegado hasta ese lugar, a parte de que no tenía muy buen aspecto, se suponía que estaban persiguiendo un camión de helados, ¿Cómo habían terminado en ese lugar tan horrible?  
  
Ryu-chan, ¿sabes donde estamos o como llegamos hasta aquí?  
  
No y Kuma-chan tampoco lo sabe. ¿Estamos perdidos? – Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Eso creo, tal vez deberíamos volver por este lado, creo que es por donde llegamos.  
  
¡Buaaaaa! Tengo hambre, quiero regresar.  
  
Calma, seguro que encontramos rápido el camino de regreso – dijo Shuichi mientras abrazaba al otro para calmarlo.  
  
Ryuichi y Shu se disponían a volver por la calle que el más pequeño había sugerido cuando cuetro hombres, que no parecían muy amables, se les acercaron. Shuichi miró con miedo a su alrededor para descubrir la calle desierta, no había nadie mas que ellos en cuadras a la redonda y era muy temprano para que abrieran alguna tienda.  
  
Mira nada mas, que cositas tan lindas nos encontramos – dijo el que parecía el mayor de todos - ¿están perdidos?  
  
Si quieren los podemos llevar a su casa, después de que nos hagan un pequeño favor, claro está.  
  
Los hombres se lanzaron sobre los dos cantantes, trataban de soltarse y gritaban, pero al parecer nadie los escuchaba. Los hombres eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. Ryuichi podía escuchar a Shuichi llamar a Yuki y gritar que no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía ni moverse de donde estaba. Ya había dado todo por perdido cuando escuchó una voz.  
  
Oigan ustedes, suelten a esos chicos – Dijo un chico rubio lanzándose sobre los tipos que tenían a Shu y derribándolos.  
  
Los que tenían a Ryuichi lo soltaron para tratar de golpear al chico rubio, pero el otro fue más rápido y golpeó a uno mientras esquivaba al otro.  
  
El chico era muy bueno peleando, así que Ryuichi lo dejó encargarse de los tipos para ver a Shuichi. El pequeño estaba muy afectado, lloraba y temblaba. Ryuichi lo abrazó y comenzó a decirle cosas para calmarlo.  
  
Volteó para ver como iba el rubio y vio que uno de los hombres que había derribado primero estaba ya de pie y a punto de golpear a su salvador por la espalda. Dejó a Shuichi un momento y le dio al tipo con lo primero que encontró, un bote de basura. El hombre cayó semiinconsciente.  
  
Gracias. – Dijo el chico de ojos color miel que acababa de terminar con el ultimo de los tipos, ahora todos estaban tirados en el piso - . ¿Estás bien, y tu amigo?  
  
Yo estoy bien, pero creo que Shu-chan se asustó mucho, no da.  
  
Hablas muy gracioso – dijo mirándolo con curiosidad, no siempre puedes ver a alguien, al parecer, adulto hablar como niño y con un conejo de felpa en la mano - . Soy Joey Wheeler.  
  
Yo soy Ryuichi Sakuma, me da mucho gusto conocerte Joey-chan - contestó muy contento Ryu-chan.  
  
A mi también me da gusto, ahora vamos a ver a tu amigo – dijo divertido con la confianza que tomaba el cantante.  
  
Se acercaron a Shuichi, no se veía muy bien, estaba pálido y todavía temblaba, pero por lo menos ya no lloraba.  
  
El chico de cabello rosa volteo su rostro hacia donde estaba su amigo, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundido. Recuerdos que trataba de dejar enterrados volvían con mucha rapidez. Trató de evitar la mirada interrogante de Ryuichi y fue así como se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. Cabello rubio y ojos miel..."Yuki"...dijo en un susurro y se desmayó.  
  
Ryuichi se asustó y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Shu y trataba de despertarlo.  
  
No te preocupes, no tiene nada grave. Solo se ha desmayado por la impresión – dijo Joey para calmarlo - . Vamos, los acompañaré a su casa.  
  
Pero no podemos ir a casa ahora, tenemos un concierto el fin de semana. ¡Ryu-chan y Shu-chan cantarán juntos, na no daaaa!  
  
¿Concierto? Ahhhh, ahora se por que tu nombre me parecía conocido. ¿Así que ustedes son integrantes de los grupos que se supone irían a recibir al aeropuerto Tea y Serenity? Ya me imagino la cara que van a poner cuando no los vean llegar. – Se puso a reír mientras levantaba a Shu-chan del piso. - ¿Entonces a donde los llevo?  
  
¡Al hotel, no da!  
  
¿Y cual es el hotel?  
  
Mmmm, ¿Kumagoro, tu recuerdas como se llamaba el hotel? – Preguntó el cantante a su muñeco de felpa.  
  
¿No recuerdas el nombre del hotel?  
  
Ahhh, siiii, bien hecho Kumagoro. – habló de nuevo dirigiéndose al muñeco y luego volvió a mirar a Joey - Kuma-chan dice que el hotel era de la persona que organiza el evento.  
  
Kaiba – dijo secamente Joey. No había nadie en Ciudad Dominó con los recursos suficientes para organizar un evento de esta magnitud.  
  
Siiii, ¿cómo lo supiste Joey-chan?  
  
Es fácil suponer esas cosas cuando sabes que es el tipo más rico de la ciudad. En fin, ya se donde es. ¿Sabes andar en bicicleta?  
  
Si, ¿Por qué, na no da?  
  
Por que tendrás que llevarte la mia, no puedo ir en bicicleta y llevar a tu amigo.  
  
Bien, Ryu-chan y Kumagoro irán en la bicicleta.  
  
Apenas comenzaron el camino Joey se arrepintió de su decisión, Ryuichi parecía borracho sobre la bicicleta, lo único bueno era que trataba de ir al paso del rubio, así no había tanto peligro de que arrollara a alguien o alguien lo atropellara a él.  
  
******** **********  
  
Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Ryuichi y Shuichi no aparecían por ningún lado y se suponía que tenían una reunión con la persona que los había organizado el concierto en esa ciudad.  
  
Thoma se había quedado en el hotel por si volvían antes de que los demás los hubieran encontrado. Pero todos estaban ahí de nuevo y no había señales de ninguno de los dos cantantes, seguramente estaban juntos, pero no sabían si eso era un alivio y no.  
  
Estaban a punto de salir a buscarlos de nuevo cuando vieron a Ryuichi en una bicicleta junto con otro chico que venía cargando algo. Todos corrieron hacia esa dirección cuando vieron que ese "algo" era Shuichi. ¿Que le pasó? – Preguntó Yuki tratando de no parecer muy preocupado y fallando rotundamente  
  
Solo esta desmayado – no terminó de contarles lo sucedido cuando el chico que cargaba comenzó a moverse.  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos muy asustado, pero en seguida se calmó cuando vio a sus amigos alrededor suyo.  
  
¿Y Ryu-chan? – preguntó inmediatamente.  
  
Aquí estoy Shu-chan, no da.  
  
¿Qué pasó y esos tipos?  
  
¿Qué tipos? – la pregunta de Hiro quedó sin respuesta.  
  
Joey-chan nos salvó, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
Bien, nos van a decir que pasó en este mismo instante – la voz del escritor cortó la respuesta de Shuichi.  
  
Pues lo que pasó – empezó a decir Shu con la vista fija en el piso – es que Ryu-chan y yo salimos a caminar, pero entonces Ryuichi vio un camión de helados y lo seguimos, pero lo perdimos de vista y de paso nos perdimos nosotros también y luego unos tipos nos atacaron – se estremeció – y yo solo recuerdo unos ojos color miel que me veían con preocupación, pero pensé que era Yuki.  
  
Pero no era Yuki, era Joey-chan.  
  
A si, lamento que haya tenido que soportar a Ryuichi y le agradezco mucho que los salvara – Dijo Thoma mientras se inclinaba hacia Joey.  
  
No fue nada, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – contestó ruborizado.  
  
Parecía que Thoma iba a decirle algo pero la conversación fue interrumpida por una limosina que se acababa de estacionar justo frente a ellos. Del auto bajó Seto Kaiba, con la actitud de arrogante superioridad de siempre.  
  
Joey tenía ganas de salir corriendo, no quería verlo pero como siempre su cuerpo lo traicionaba, no se podía mover. Su corazón palpitaba emocionado, odiaba esa sensación de su corazón latiendo hasta casi traspasarle el pecho, le dolía, pero le dolía mas el hecho de saber que al otro no le sucedía lo mismo.  
  
De repente sus miradas se encontraron, Joey no pudo notarlo pero por un instante la mirada siempre fría e indiferente titubeó. Pero Seto no podía permitirse perder la compostura y menos frente a tanta gente.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Wheeler? ¿El perro por fin tiene dinero para vivir en un lugar decente? – dijo apuntando al hotel. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, con permiso – dijo dirigiéndose a Thoma.  
  
Pero de repente sintió que algo tirándose, literalmente, sobre el. Ese algo era Ryuichi que hacía pucheros y amenazaba con empezar a llorar.  
  
¡¡¡¡No quiero que Joey-chan se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo, buaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Calma Ryu-chan, prometo que volveré mañana, ahora tienes una junta de trabajo.  
  
Ryuichi, por favor comportate, tenemos cosas que hacer, deja que el chico se vaya – dijo Thoma.  
  
¿De verdad vas a venir? – dijo ignorando a Thoma y viendo al rubio con los ojitos brillantes.  
  
Claro que si, mañana vendré por ti para ir a un centro de videojuegos, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Siiiiiii, ¿lo oíste Kumagoro?, Joey-chan nos llevará a los videojuegos, na nodaaaa. ¿Puede venir Shu-chan?  
  
Claro que si, quien quiera venir, puede venir.  
  
Joey se fue dejando a un grupo de personas agradecidas y a un chico de ojos azules muy enojado y desconcertado.  
  
Seto se burló de sí mismo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él, el gran Seto Kaiba, ¡¡celoso!!, peor aún celoso por que un cantante con personalidad infantil se le había lanzado encima a Joey Wheeler, eso no le podía estar pasando a él, no debía estarle pasando a él. Se suponía que el cachorro era solo una diversión, ¿pero que era esa sensación en su pecho que le oprimía el corazón?  
  
********** **********  
  
NOTAS: Ya se, ya se. No he actualizado mis otros fics y ya estoy con otro, ¡¡¡perdón!!! De verdad lo siento, pero este idea la tenía hace mucho y la inspiración me llegó de repente.  
  
Pero les juro que la actualización de Sunshine va a estar pronto y voy a tratar de subir los capítulos mas seguido. Si alguien no sabe de que va alguna de las dos series me puede preguntar y ya saben mi mail es otomy_junna@hotmail.com por si se les ofrece algo. 


End file.
